The Administrative/Statistical Core is responsible for the coordination of scientific activity among the various projects and cores, and for budgetary planning, data base management, and statistical services. In addition, during the new funding period Core A will promote the development of new analytic procedures tailored to the special problems that are encountered in the study of rare populations. After outlining our strategies for Years 6 - 10 in these substantive areas, we will provide a brief progress report focussed primarily on the changes that have taken place in Core A since 1985.